Cassiopeia
by Iqlima
Summary: Changmin yang sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya, tanpa teman, tanpa ucapan selamat, dan tanpa kado. Dan ketika dia mendapat hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunnya yang tak akan terganti oleh apa pun.


CASSIOPEIA

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Changmin yang sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya, tanpa teman, tanpa ucapan selamat, dan tanpa kado. Dan ketika dia mendapat hadiah terindah di hari ulang tahunnya yang tak akan terganti oleh apa pun.

CASSIOPEIA

"Aku pulang.." kataku begitu memasuki dorm.

Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Pasti Yunho hyung sudah tidur. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju dapur. Di meja makan tak ada makanan sama sekali. Kubuka kulkas, tetapi sama saja. Hanya ada air putih dan susu.

Aku mendesah. Perutku sudah lapar sekali. Aku baru saja pulang pemotretan bersama Kangta hyung, teaser untuk lagu duet kami. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau mampir ke restoran, tapi aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak mengajak Yunho hyung.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan aku mengucap syukur begitu menemukan dua cup ramen. Aku bergegas merebus air. Sembari menunggu air, aku pergi ke ruang tengah dan menonton televisi.

_"Grup vokal JYJ akan mengeluarkan single baru mereka.."_

Aku tersenyum tipis begitu melihat berita yang ada di televisi. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan tiga hyung ku itu.

Kulihat wajah cerah Jaejoong hyung, Junsu hyung, dan Yoochun hyung di televisi. Mereka terlihat sangat gembira dan bahagia. Aku pun turut berbahagia, walaupun hatiku merasa sedih. Aku merindukan saat-saat TVXQ ada lima. Karena bagiku, selamanya TVXQ ada lima orang.

Teeeeeet !

Aku bergegas bangkit dan menuju dapur begitu mendengar suara ketel tanda air yang kurebus sudah mendidih. Sambil bersenandung kecil aku menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cup ramen tersebut.

Dengan gembira aku membawa dua cup ramen tersebut ke ruang tengah. Sambil tetap menonton berita tentang JYJ, aku mulai memakan ramen yang sedikit bisa mengganjal perutku itu.

_"Kami akan merilis single kami tepat pada tanggal 18 Februari 2013. Lagu kami akan kami rilis dalam Bahasa Inggris."_ Kata Jaejoong hyung di televisi.

Mendengar kata 18 Februari, mendadak sensor dalam otakku berbunyi. Sepertinya aku sangat kenal dengan tanggal 18 Februari. Tapi apa ya?

Aku bergegas bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke kalender. Jelas sekali di tanggal 18 Februari dilingkari dengan spidol merah dan ditulisi "Changmin's Birthday".

"Ah? Aku sudah berulang tahun besok? Yang keduapuluhlima? Astaga, aku tua sekali." Kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Masih tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Berita JYJ telah berganti menjadi berita SNSD yang sedang mengadakan 2nd Japan Tour mereka.

Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Selama beberapa hari ini, gedung SM Entertainment sepi sekali. SNSD sedang Japan Tour dan Super Junior M sedang menjelajah tampil di berbagai negara. Di gedung SM, paling hanya ada EXO dan F(X) yang sedang mempersiapkan comeback mereka. BoA noona juga jarang ada di gedung. Apalagi Kangta hyung. Anggota Super Junior yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sedangkan SHINee sedang sibuk untuk album mereka Dream Girl.

Aku pun jarang bertemu dengan EXO dan F(X) karena aku dan Yunho hyung jarang ke gedung SM. Karena kami hanya berdua, kami lebih sering latihan di dorm.

Aku jadi berpikir, besok akan kurayakan ulang tahunku dengan siapa? Aku tidak mungkin menganggu latihan EXO dan F(X), bisa-bisa aku digantung para petinggi SM nanti. Dan besok Yunho hyung ada kegiatan sendiri. Hanya aku yang tidak ada kegiatan!

"Changmin, kau kah itu?"

Aku mendengar suara Yunho hyung. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Yunho hyung berjalan ke arahku sambil bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Hyung, pakai bajumu. Aku bukan Jaejoong hyung yang akan terpesona melihat badanmu." Kataku datar.

Raut wajah Yunho hyung yang tadinya datar pun berubah begitu aku menyebutkan nama Jaejoong hyung.

"Ah, hyung! Maaf, aku tak bermaksud.." kataku panik.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Potong Yunho hyung sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku.

Yunho hyung meninggalkanku dan pergi ke dapur. Aku menyesal mengapa aku membahas Jaejoong hyung di depan Yunho hyung. Masih teringat jelas di pikiranku saat ketiga hyung ku memilih memutuskan kontrak dan keluar dari SM Entertainment. Yunho hyung yang notabene adalah kekasih Jaejoong hyung sangat terpukul. Berbulan-bulan, Yunho hyung seperti mayat hidup.

Aku tahu Yunho hyung sangat mencintai Jaejoong hyung, sampai sekarang pun Yunho hyung masih mencintai Jaejoong hyung. Kamar Yunho hyung dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Jaejoong hyung. Saat aku bertanya untuk apa dia memenuhi kamarnya dengan foto Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung menjawab bahwa foto-foto itu untuk mengobati kerinduannya dengan Jaejoong hyung.

Entah mengapa rasa sedih menelusup kembali ke dalam hatiku. Sejak kami terpecah, kami jarang sekali bertemu satu sama lain. Pernah, saat aku makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji sendirian, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat tiga orang masuk ke dalam restoran. Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau mereka itu ketiga hyung ku. Saat itu aku ingin sekali menyapa mereka, tapi entah mengapa, aku tak sanggup melakukannya.

Sejak TVXQ berpisah pun, aku tak lagi memanggil Yunho hyung dengan sebutan "Appa", walaupun aku tahu Yunho hyung sangat merindukan dipanggil "Appa". Bisa kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya tiap aku memanggilnya hyung.

Sungguh, aku juga ingin kembali memanggilnya Appa. Tapi akan terasa aneh jika tidak ada Umma. Ah, aku sangat merindukan Jaejoong hyung...

Kudengar suara pintu tertutup. Pasti Yunho hyung sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Aku pun melanjutkan memakan ramenku.

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar jam dinding berdentang pelan sebanyak dua belas kali. Sudah memasuki tanggal 18 Februari.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shim Changmin." Bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

"CHANGMIN CEPAT TIDUR! MATIKAN TV NYA!" seru Yunho hyung dari dalam kamar.

Cepat-cepat kumatikan televisi dan kuhabiskan ramenku, lalu aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku tidak mau kena marah Yunho hyung. Aku sudah pernah kena marah Yunho hyung dan ternyata Yunho hyung lebih mengerikan daripada Jaejoong hyung.

: CASSIOPEIA :

Esoknya, ketika aku bangun jam delapan pagi, dorm sudah kosong. Yunho hyung sudah pergi untuk latihan. Aku berjalan gontai ke dapur dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya secarik kertas dari Yunho hyung.

_Changmin! Maaf aku tidak memasak hari ini, aku terlambat bangun! Kau makan di restoran saja, ya!_

_Yunho._

Aku melenguh kesal. Perutku sudah berbunyi minta makan. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Aku segera mandi dan menuju ke restoran cepat saji yang terletak tepat di samping gedung apartemen. Tentunya lengkap dengan penyamaran, topo dan jaket kebesaran.

Ketika aku memasuki restoran, sepi sekali. Hanya ada tiga meja yang terisi, maklum, masih pagi. Aku duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut, lalu seorang pelayan menghampiriku. Karena aku sangat lapar, aku memesan banyak sekali makanan sampai-sampai pelayan itu melongo karena banyaknya makanan yang kupesan.

Sembari menunggu makananku, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan berselancar di dunia maya. Iseng-iseng aku mencari di website pencarian tentang ulang tahunku hari ini dan aku menemukan banyak sekali project dari Cassiopeia di seluruh dunia untuk ulang tahunku.

Melihat ini, kesedihanku jadi terobati. Setidaknya, walaupun aku sendirian di hari ulang tahunku, aku masih memiliki Cassiopeia yang menyayangiku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat berita semalam. JYJ akan mengeluarkan single terbaru mereka hari ini. Mereka akan comeback di acara apa?

Aku segera menulis pesan untuk Jihyo noona, yang satu agensi dengan mereka. Jihyo noona pasti tahu. Aku ingin sekali menonton comeback mereka, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku.

Aku tersenyum senang begitu melihat beberapa pelayan datang membawakan pesananku. Begitu makananku sudah tersaji semuanya, aku mulai memakannya satu per satu.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk makan spaghetti, ponselku bergetar. Aku segera membukanya, ternyata pesan dari Jihyo noona.

From : Running Man Jihyo noona

Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Perusahaan tidak memberitahu di mana JYJ akan comeback.

Ah, ternyata Jihyo noona juga tidak tahu. Lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa? CEO C-Jes Entertainment? Nanti aku dikira ingin menyabotase C-Jes..

: CASSIOPEIA :

Dua jam kemudian aku baru selesai makan. Seusai makan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung SM. Aku ingin melihat latihan EXO dan F(X).

Tapi ketika aku sampai di gedung SM, ternyata EXO dan F(X) belum datang. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Waktu aku masih jadi rookie dulu, jam tujuh saja aku sudah harus ada di gedung untuk latihan. Maklumlah, saat itu kan belum banyak boyband di Korea. Kalau sekarang, mungkin anak-anak remaja tidak ada yang mengenal TVXQ.

Aku jadi ingat saat aku dan Yunho hyung hadir di acara variety show yang disiarkan di KBS. Yunho mengatakan anak sekarang tidak mengenal TVXQ. Ketika Yunho hyung bertanya pada seorang anak kecil apa dia tahu TVXQ, anak kecil itu menjawab tidak tahu. Lalu Yunho hyung bertanya siapa yang dia sukai, dia menjawab BEAST.

Kata Yunho hyung, fans TVXQ kebanyakan berumur 20 tahun ke atas. Tapi, menurutku tidak ah! Buktinya, masih banyak fans kami yang berumur di bawah 20 tahun. Mereka semua permata kami, mereka semua Cassiopeia kami.

"Ah, Changmin hyung!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Suho, Leader EXO K sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Hanya ingin main saja. Yunho hyung ada job sendiri, jadi aku sendirian. EXO K yang lain ada di mana?"

"Oh, mereka sudah ada di ruang latihan."

"Ya sudah, kau latihan sana. Semangat!"

"Terima kasih, hyung! Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Suho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalas lambaian tangan Suho sambil tersenyum. Hatiku miris karena ternyata Suho tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku, padahal dulu waktu dia masih jadi trainee, tiap aku ulang tahun dia selalu mengucapkan dan memberiku kado.

Karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul.

: CASSIOPEIA :

Aku memasuki dorm dengan gontai. Seharian ini aku hanya putar-putar Seoul, menghabiskan bensin tanpa tahu mau ke mana. Aku hanya berhenti sesekali untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

"Dari mana saja?"

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Yunho hyung sedang berkacak pinggang. Aku menelan ludah, pasti Yunho hyung marah padaku.

"Hanya jalan-jalan.." jawabku.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?!" suara Yunho hyung meninggi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Jam sembilan malam."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau jam sembilan kita ada job?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Kupandangi Yunho hyung yang sudah mengenakan kostum.

"Hah? Memangnya ada?!"

"Ada! Kita diundang ke pesta pribadi! Kau kan sudah kuberitahu! Kenapa kau lupa?!" seru Yunho hyung.

Aku menundukkan badanku berkali-kali. "Maaf hyung, maaf! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!"

Aku lari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin, lalu segera memakai kostum dan memakai make up tipis karena aku tidak bisa berdandan.

Ketika aku sudah selesai, aku langsung keluar. Yunho hyung dan manager sudah ada di ruang tamu. Kami bergegas turun.

Dalam perjalan menuju tempat acara, Yunho hyung terus diam. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Sejak dulu, Yunho hyung selalu profesional dan tepat waktu. Tapi kali ini, pasti kami terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara aku.

Kami sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Beberapa bodyguard mengawal kami. Tapi bukannya masuk ke dalam gedung, kami malah dibawa ke taman yang ada di samping hotel.

"Hyung, outdoor ya?" tanyaku.

Yunho hyung hanya mengangguk. Ketika kami sampai di tempat acara, sudah ramai. Yunho hyung duduk di salah satu meja dan aku mengikutinya sedangkan Manager pergi ke panitia acara.

"Ini acara apa, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku diberi job ini, mereka tidak jelas mengatakan ini acara apa." Jawab Yunho hyung.

Tak lama kemudian, semua lampu padam. Beberapa tamu panik, mengira ini adalah mati listrik. Tapi keadaan menjadi tenang ketika beberapa lampu panggung menyala.

Alunan musik lembut mengalun. Entah mengapa, begitu mendengar musik itu, hatiku langsung merasa tentram.

_Today, is our special day.._

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku menoleh ke arah panggung dan di antara keremangan cahaya, aku melihat Jaejoong hyung sedang bernyanyi. Aku menoleh ke arah Yunho hyung dan Yunho hyung melongo melihat Jaejoong hyung.

Kemudian samar-samar mulai terlihat Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Di layar LED yang berada di belakang mereka, tampillah slide show foto TVXQ waktu masih berlima, serta foto-fotoku.

_When the stars shine brigth in the night sky_

_That's when we show our love_

_Just like Cassiopeia in the night sky_

Aku menutur mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku tak kuasa membendung air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan.

_Even if we are apart_

_But believe, our love is always be with you_

_Our love is always on your heart_

Aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada tanganku. Rupanya Yunho hyung mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku bisa melihat bahwa wajah Yunho hyung juga sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Saengil chukha hamnida, uri Shim Changmin." Kata Jaejoong hyung, Junsu hyung, dan Yoochun hyung bersamaan ketika lagu sudah berakhir.

"Di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima, kami ingin memberi sesuatu yang berkesan untukmu. Dan ini adalah yang bisa kami berikan padamu." Kata Jaejoong hyung.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan langsung menuju panggung. Kurengkuh ketiga hyung ku dalam pelukanmu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sangat merindukan mereka, dan sekarang mereka hadir di hadapanku dengan hadiah terindah.

Aku tak menginginkan hadiah apa pun di hari ulang tahunku ini, selain bisa bersama kembali dengan para hyung ku. Dan aku benar-benar mendapatkan hadiahku.

"Hyung.. Terima kasih.." bisikku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku ketika kudengar suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Aku berbalik dan menatap Yunho hyung.

"Hyung, kemari.." kataku pelan.

Perlahan, Yunho hyung berdiri dan maju ke panggung. Dan sekali lagi, aku memeluk mereka semua. Di atas panggung ini, kami kembali berlima. Di atas panggung ini, kami serasa bersatu kembali seperti tak pernah berpisah. Layaknya Cassiopeia di langit malam, yang akan selalu setia menghiasi.

Karena kami TVXQ, akan selalu ada untuk Cassiopeia. Selamanya, kami selalu ada di hati para Cassiopeia.

_But believe, our love is always be with you_

_Our love is always on your heart_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Yang acara variety show itu bener loh :3 Cuma aku lupa nama acaranya :3

Buat FF ini ngebut, jadi maaf ya kalo jelek T_T

Btw maaf ya kalo judul sama isi gak sinkron, karena gak tau mau kasih judul apa..


End file.
